Handelsgeheimnisse eines Handelsprinzen
Handelsgeheimnisse eines Handelsprinzen ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Gavin Jurgens-Fyhrie, welche auf der offiziellen Seite veröffentlicht wurde. Charaktere Einleitung des Autors Hey, Kumpel. Hier spricht Handelsprinz Gallywix. Ihr haltet dieses Buch in Euren Händen, weil Ihr so sein wollt wie ich. Wer würde das nicht wollen? Es gibt keinen lebenden Goblin, der mächtiger oder gefährlicher wäre als ich. Ich kann Euch alles beibringen, was Ihr für den Erfolg wissen müsst. Doch zunächst eine rechtlich verbindliche Warnung an Euch: Wenn Ihr diese Zeilen lest und das Buch nicht gekauft habt, dann handelt es sich um Diebstahl. Ihr meint, schmökern sei ein Verbrechen ohne Opfer? Ihr meint, es sei Euer Recht als Kunde? Da seid Ihr schief gewickelt, Kumpel! Es sind Trittbrettfahrer wie Ihr, die meine Profitspanne im letzten Jahr haben einbrechen lassen und damit verhindert haben, dass ich mir essbare Möbel für den neuen Flügel an meinem Anwesen kaufen konnte. Anstelle der Sitzgarnitur aus Schokolade nebst Kissen aus Streuselkuchen, die mir zugestanden hätte, muss ich jetzt mit Möbeln aus Seide vorlieb nehmen. Habt Ihr schon mal probiert, Seide zu mampfen? Wisst Ihr überhaupt, wo das Zeug herkommt? Das pressen Würmer aus ihren Allerwertesten, jawohl! Ihr müsst dafür sorgen, dass sich meine Umstände bessern. Kauft mein Buch, oder meine explodierenden Assassinen werden Euch jagen wie eine diebische Bilgewasserratte, die Ihr ja auch seid. Was, Ihr glaubt mir nicht? Meint Ihr mich zu kennen? Durch leere Drohungen wird man nicht Handelsprinz. Die Stelle wird nicht vererbt, wie bei diesen verweichlichten, rosahäutigen Menschen. Wenn ich Euch sage, dass Euch in diesem Augenblick zweiunddreißig Spione dabei beobachten, wie Ihr Euch nervös die Lippen leckt, solltet Ihr das besser glauben. Ihr braucht Euch gar nicht erst umzuschauen. Ihr werdet sie nicht sehen können. Hört auf, meine Zeit zu verschwenden und Euer Leben zu riskieren. Zwanzigtausend Gold ist fast geschenkt für die Geschichte meines Lebens. Und wenn Ihr auch nur noch eine weitere Zeile lest, ohne mein Buch zu kaufen, werde ich die gesamte Macht meines Imperiums dafür einsetzen, Euch zu vernichten. Haben wir uns verstanden? Gut. Dann bezahlt jetzt den verdammten Händler. Fertig? Seid Ihr ganz sicher? Gut. Na, dann danke, dass Ihr mein Buch gekauft habt, Dummkopf. Ihr wollt Handelsprinz werden? Ich will eine Armee Teufelshäscher, die mein Konterfei auf ihre Faust tätowiert haben, aber die Verhandlungen mit der Brennenden Legion sind gescheitert, also sieht es aus als würde keiner von uns bekommen, was er will. Warum Ihr kein Handelsprinz werden könnt? Weil sämtliche Posten mit Goblins besetzt sind, die besser sind als Ihr. Ihr seid noch nicht so weit, aber keine Sorge. Ihr habt Euch an den richtigen Goblin gewendet. Ihr habt vielleicht einige Gerüchte über mich gehört. „Gallywix ist Handelsprinz geworden, indem er jeden, den er kannte, entweder hochgejagt, gekauft oder einfach verkauft hat. Als der Kajaro ausgebrochen ist, hatte Gallywix das einzige Schiff, und hat die Flüchtlinge den geringen und äußerst fairen Preis in Form all ihrer Ersparnisse für die Tickets zahlen lassen. Er hat die Elite der goblinischen Aristokratie unter Deck wie Sardinen in der Büchse gehalten und sie dann in die Sklaverei zu verkaufen versucht. Dieses Monster Gallywix hat sein gesamtes Volk für eine Bazillion Moneten verschachert.“ Hört sich ganz schön grausam an, was? Dann ratet Mal: Es ist alles wahr. Warum sollte ich lügen? Ich vertusche niemals Dinge, auf die ich stolz bin. Wenn morgen die Welt in zwei Hälften brechen sollte, dann würde ich das Dunkle Portal kaufen, eine Mautstelle darauf errichten und jedem Flüchtling für die Passage sein gesamtes Bargeld, die Ringe an seinen Fingern, einen Happen von seinem Sandwich und die vertragliche Verpflichtung, mir im Himmel von Nagrand einen Raketenpalast zu bauen, aus der Tasche ziehen. Das ist Goblinart! Angebot und Nachfrage! Kommt damit klar! Aber hey, Ihr habt für Euer Ticket bezahlt, und das bekommt Ihr dafür: die drei Geheimnisse des größten Handelsprinzen, den diese Schlammkugel je gesehen hat. Es wird nicht lange dauern, sie mitzuteilen. Tatsächlich werdet Ihr, wenn Ihr das Buch ganz hinten aufschlagt, feststellen, dass die letzten dreihundert Seiten lediglich Zeitungsausschnitte und Rezepte für Trockenfisch enthalten. Tja, tut mir leid, Kumpel, keine Rückerstattung. Geheimnis 1: Lasst Euch von niemandem die Butter vom Brot nehmen An dem Tag, als ich zehn Jahre alt wurde, übernahm ich den Familien-Tüftelbetrieb UND das örtliche Verbrechersyndikat. Das war einfacher, als einem Blutelfen einen Spiegel zu verkaufen. Gebt gut Acht…. Mein Geburtstag fing an, wie jeder andere Tag auch: Mein Vater brachte mich beinahe um. Nicht, dass er es jemals bewusst versucht hätte. Und da bestand eigentlich auch das Grundproblem bei ihm. Nichts, das er jemals anpackte, gelang so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, und das ist kein Pappenstiel, wenn man es mit Sprengstoff zu tun hat. Der einzige Laden, den er am Laufen halten konnte, lag so tief im schlimmsten Teil des Malocherviertels, dass nicht einmal die Handelseintreiber von Handelsprinz Maldy sicher waren. Der Letzte, der sich dorthin verirrte, wurde um seine Stiefel betrogen, ausgeraubt, beleidigt, auf ein Schießpulverfass gebunden und zurück zu dem alten Goblin gerollt, mit einem freundlichen Ablehnungsschreiben zwischen den Zähnen. Mein Papa hat die Steuerersparnis als Zusatzverdienst angesehen. Ich habe mir die schlammigen Straßen und den verstrahlten Müll angesehen. Sogar die Ratten haben sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Papa meinte, er würde eines Tages mit einer weltbewegenden Erfindung groß rauskommen. Ich wusste, es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er uns alle in die Luft jagen würde, und hatte mich in der vorigen Nacht dazu entschieden, wegzulaufen und ein Pirat zu werden, so wie meine Mama. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht mit Packen und Planen verbracht. Die fünf Moneten, die ich in meinen zerrissenen Stiefeln versteckte, fühlten sich wie ein Vermögen an. Mein alter Herr stand im Morgengrauen auf und begann im Laden herumzubasteln und Selbstgespräche zu führen. Sein Forschungs- und Entwicklungsprozess bestand aus drei Phasen – Optimismus, Sorge und Panik – und die dritte konnte einen leicht ein paar Finger oder Teile der Haut kosten. Als er bei 2,9 angekommen war, verschnürte ich mein Bündel und rammte es unter meine verschimmelte Matratze. „Komm schon“, murmelte er auf der anderen Seite der papierdünnen Wand, „Nur noch ein bisschen fester… fester… Upps! Oh-oh. Oh, nein. Nein! Halt! Junge! Wach auf und such Deckung!“ Ich erhob resigniert mein bleiverstärktes Kissen, gerade als ein Teddybär mit orangefarbenem Fell und einem roboterhaften Gesicht durch die Wand brach. Er sah mich, gab ein schrilles Kreischen von sich und explodierte dann, wobei er Schrapnelltornados in jede Richtung schleuderte. Fußschritte donnerten durch den schäbigen Flur und mein Papa brach durch den Türrahmen. Er klopfte vorher nicht an, aber nicht, weil er so in Eile war, sondern, weil Napalm die Tür letzten Monat geschmolzen hatte. „Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung, Junge? Hast du das gesehen? Ein perfekter Test! Horizontale Brennstufe, das Ziel aufgeschaltet, ein gyroskospischer Impuls, und Detonation! Die Union meinte zwar, dass die Verwendung von Mikrobomben für die Navigation und Raketentreibstoff für den Antrieb die gesamte Nachbarschaft in Schutt und Asche legen würde, aber wir haben es ihnen gezei…“ Ich ließ mein zerfetztes Kissen klappernd zu Boden fallen. „Das war der einzige Prototyp, richtig?“ „Nun, ja, aber…“ „Und die Blaupausen sind…?“, fragte ich, den Satz unvollendet lassend, damit er antworten konnte. Ich hatte eine Menge Erfahrung darin, mit ihm zu reden. „Gestohlen, von einem mechanischem Huhn.“ Das war mir neu, aber ich würde mich nicht ablenken lassen. „Also kannst du so etwas nicht noch Mal nachbauen, oder?“ Er öffnete den Mund, um eine schnippische Antwort zu geben. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck. Ich nickte. Die morgendliche Routine war abgeschlossen. Zeit, sich etwas zum Frühstücken zu organisieren und sich dann aus dem Staub zu machen. „Macht nichts, Junge. Ich habe das Prinzip jetzt verinnerlicht. In liebenswerten Plüschtieren versteckter Sprengstoff… ein gänzlich jungfräulicher Markt. Wir werden reich!“ „Pah, der einzige Weg, der uns aus der Armut führt, ist der, dass du dich in die Luft sprengst“, schnauzte ich. „Jastor, das ist nicht fair. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.“ „Weißt du was? Du hast Recht. Du wirst uns eines Tages in die Luft sprengen. Ich glaube an dich, Papa.“ „Hey! Es gibt ‘ne Menge Goblinkinder da draußen, die sich wünschen würden, ihre Eltern wären Tüftler. Als ich in deinem Alter war, habe ich davon geträumt…“ „Ach wirklich, Paps? Diese Geschichte schon wieder?“ „… dass meine Eltern aufhören würden, Kanäle auszuheben, und lieber etwas in die Luft jagen würden! Du bereitest mir Sorgen, wenn du sagst, dass du Angst vor Explosionen hast. Das ist nicht goblinisch.“ „Nein! Soll ich dir sagen, was nicht goblinisch ist? Ein Kind zu haben und ihm zu sagen, dass es spielen gehen soll. Weißt du, was das Problem ist? Es ist niemand zum Spielen da! Jelky muss den ganzen Tag Zündschnüre flechten. Druz steht im Morgengrauen auf, um Zement zu mischen. Weißt du eigentlich, wie demütigend es ist, dass mich mein eigener Vater nicht zum Arbeiten zwingt?“ Papa warf die Arme in die Luft und machte sich auf den Weg zurück durch den kurzen Flur in den Laden. „Ich sag dir was“, rief er, „warum überlässt du mir nicht das Geschäft, und ich überlasse den Zuckermampf-Keks da hinten dem ersten Geburtstagskind, das vorbeikommt.“ „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass man mitunter auch Mal was verkaufen muss, um im Geschäft zu bleiben!“, rief ich, aber ich war nicht mehr bei der Sache. Zuckermampf! Wegzehrung! „Du meinst, dass du es besser kannst?“, fragte er vom Laden her. „Du kannst es jederzeit ausprobi… äh, guten Tag, die Herren.“ Papa schien Kundschaft zu haben. Ich nahm das als gutes Omen für meine Reise. Wenn etwas so Unwahrscheinliches wie das Auftauchen von Kundschaft im Laden meines Vaters eintreten konnte, dann würde auch ich keine Probleme haben, ein Schiff zu finden, das mich aus Kezan fortbringen würde. Quatsch, ich würde vermutlich sogar einen zahmen Hai finden, der mich zu einer magischen Insel aus Muffins und Platin bringen würde. Ich ging durch den Flur Richtung Keks. Die Zuckermampf-Bäckerei gibt es nicht mehr. Ein paar Jahre, bevor die Orcs in Azeroth auftauchten, wurde der Eckladen während des Zweiten Handelskrieges leicht und während des Vierten Handelskrieges schwer bombardiert, und während des Friedenskrieges eingeschmolzen. Die ganze Nachbarschaft roch einen Monat lang nach verbranntem Zucker und verschmorten Körperteilen. Aber die Sache ist die: wenn man nie einen Keks aus der Zuckermampf-Bäckerei probiert hat, hat man noch nie einen richtigen Keks probiert. Basta. Sie waren groß genug, dass man sie in beiden Händen halten konnte, und am äußeren Rand leicht gebräunt. Schokoladenstücke, so groß wie eine Ogerfaust. Mit einem Hauch Zimt und Puderzucker. Und ich bekam nur ein Mal im Jahr so einen. Am Ende des Flurs erstarrte ich und hielt mich im Halbschatten verborgen. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Keine Kunden. Skezzo und seine Schläger versuchten mal wieder, meinen Vater zu erpressen. Im Malocherviertel waren sogar die Gauner ständig pleite, da bildete auch die Kupferstraßengang keine Ausnahme. Ich sehe diesen Idioten Skezzo noch vor mir mit seinen nachgemachten Goldohrringen und dem miefenden, zusammengeflickten Anzug. Das einzig Sinnvolle, das er je getan hat, war es, sich mit mir anzulegen. Er schubste Papa gegen seinen dreieinhalbbeinigen Arbeitstisch. Am anderen Ende wackelte unser einziger Teller mit meinem Keks darauf bedenklich. Ich stieß den Atem aus, aber ich wäre mir auch nicht zu schade gewesen, das Ding vom Boden zu essen, wenn es hätte sein müssen. Es wäre Euch nicht anders gegangen, glaubt mir. „Was sollen wir mit dir nur anfangen, Luzik?“, sagte Skezzo. „Du zahlst nie rechtzeitig. Du zahlst eigentlich nie. Es würde mir sehr leid tun, Lumpo morgen hierher schicken zu müssen, um ein bisschen was in deinem schönen Laden in die Luft zu…“ Skezzo verstummte, als ihm aufging, dass sich, abgesehen von einer Stange Dynamit, nichts von Wert in Sichtweite befand. Und die in die Luft zu jagen würde ihm nicht viel bringen. „Hört mal, es tut mir leid“, meinte Papa, „aber ich habe kein Geld übrig. Ich habe kaum genug für Vorräte!“ „Aber für Süßigkeiten, so wie’s aussieht.“ Skezzo langte an Papa vorbei… Nach. Meinem. Keks. „Du zahlst mir bis heute Nacht alles, was du mir schuldest.“, sagte er, wobei er sich den Keks in den Mund stopfte. Wertvolle Krümel rieselten ihm dabei auf den speckigen Kragen. „Oder ich brenne deinen Laden nieder und lasse dich die Fackeln dafür bezahlen.“ Er sah mich im Flur stehen und zwinkerte mir zu, bevor er aus der Tür stolzierte, nicht ohne dabei die Reste des Kekses auf den Boden zu spucken. Das reichte. Ohne diesen Keks wäre ich heute wahrscheinlich ein heruntergekommener Piratenkönig in den Südlichen Meeren, und die Welt wäre eine andere. Ich stolperte in den Laden. Papa sprach mich an. Ich konnte ihn durch das Rauschen des Blutes in meinen Ohren nicht hören. Ich hätte Kezan verlassen können, aber das war nicht das Problem hier. Mein Vater hatte es zugelassen, dass kleine Gauner ihm Dinge wegnahmen. Ich hatte zugelassen, dass sie mir den Keks gestohlen hatten. Das war das Problem. Deswegen waren wir arm. Sicher, Skezzo hatte eine Gang. Sicher, er hatte Waffen und Leute. Aber ich hatte etwas, das sich in meinem Kopf ausbreitete wie eine Zeppelinflotte, die eine Gnollhütte angreift: einen Code, voll scharfer Kanten und gut geölter Scharniere. Dieses Unternehmen gehörte meinem Vater. Dieses Unternehmen gehörte mir. Dieser Keks gehörte mir. Ich konnte Skezzo keinen Vorwurf dafür machen, dass er es versucht hatte, aber niemand würde mir das streitig machen, was mein war, koste es, was es wolle. Zehn Minuten später war ich bei einem von Skezzos Kredithaien, umgeben von Zigarrenrauch und süffisant grienenden Schlägern. „Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe“, kicherte der Kredithai, „du schuldest dem Boss Geld. Und jetzt willst du dir von ihm Geld leihen, um es ihm zurückzuzahlen?“ „Ja“, sagte ich. „Zu welchen Konditionen?“, fragte er mich, wobei er sich sichtlich bemühen musste, mir nicht lauthals ins Gesicht zu lachen. „Was immer Ihr für fair haltet.“, antwortete ich mit ernsthafter Miene. „Okay, du Wicht.“ Er zählte das Geld ab. „Aber ich glaube, dein Vater ist in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten. Geschäftstüchtigkeit scheint bei euch wirklich nicht in der Familie zu liegen.“ Das einzige, was sich bei Goblins noch schneller verbreitet als der neueste „Schießpulvergirls“-Kalender, ist die Aussicht auf eine öffentliche Demütigung. Skezzo rückte jene Nacht mit seiner gesamten Entourage an, Kredithaie eingeschlossen. In der gesamten Straße öffneten sich die Fenster, und unsere treuen Nachbarn lehnten sich hinaus, um zuzusehen, wie der Tüftler und sein schwachsinniger Sohn ihr Geld verloren und aus dem Viertel geworfen wurden. Nur Papa war nicht da. Er war losgezogen, um einen neuen Keks zu beschaffen. So war er eben: Er meinte es gut, hatte aber nicht den Durchblick. Es ging hier nicht mehr um Kekse. Skezzo und seine Meute bauten sich vor mir auf wie eine hässliche Pfeilspitze. „Hast du das Geld, Kleiner?“, fragte er. Seine Rowdies schauten ihm über die Schulter, um zu sehen, ob ich dumm genug sein würde, ihn gewähren zu lassen. „Mit Zinsen“, sagte ich. Skezzo riss mir die Tüte aus der Hand, tätschelte meinen Kopf und schlenderte, gefolgt von seiner Gang, die Straße hinunter. Ganz genau. Er hat noch nicht Mal das Geld gezählt. Wie es dieser Typ geschafft hat, mehr zu leiten als eine einfache Würstchenbude, geht über meinen Verstand. „Schön, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen, Kleiner!“, rief er mir über die Schulter zu. „Lumpo, trag du die Tüte, die ist verdammt schwer.“ „Das wird wohl das Dynamit sein.“, sagte ich freundlich. Kameras wurden erst ein paar Jahre später erfunden, aber für einen Schnappschuss von Skezzo und seinen Schlägern, wie sie mich anglotzten, eine Sekunde, bevor die unter dem Geld versteckte Bombe hochging, würde ich noch immer alles geben. Als sich der Rauch verzogen hatte, war von der Gang nichts mehr übrig. Meine glotzenden Nachbarn starrten in bühnenreifem Einklang erst den Krater, dann mich an. Ich lächelte und wies zum Himmel. Hunderte von Augenpaaren gehorchten und schauten nach oben. Skezzo, seine Gang und sein brennendes Geld regneten vom Himmel. Ich schlenderte über die Straße zu Bezok, dem Ziegelmacher, wobei mir das Jubelgeschrei meiner Nachbarn einen gewissen Schwung verlieh. Mein kleiner Trick hatte zwar Papas gesamtes Restvermögen gekostet, aber diese vierhundert Moneten würden am Ende der Woche nur noch wie Kleingeld erscheinen. „Wow. Wow!“, sagte Bezok. Goblins kamen aus jedem Hauseingang und jeder schmutzigen Gasse, um sich an der ekelhaftesten Schatzsuche aller Zeiten zu beteiligen, auf der Suche nach unbeschädigten Moneten. „Denen hast du’s gezeigt, Kleiner! Wir sind frei!“ „Das wird nicht lange anhalten“, sagte ich, während ich beiläufig einer brennenden Socke auswich. „Es ist ein Leerraum entstanden. Andere Gangs werden ihn zu besetzen versuchen, sobald sie mitkriegen, dass Skezzo weg ist. Wir müssen uns zusammenschließen, um uns zu schützen. Wir müssen Handelsrouten aufbauen und sie bewachen.“ „Genau!“, rief Bezok, dessen Augen zu glänzen begonnen hatten. „Gute Idee! Vielleicht können wir eines Tages sogar…“ „Nein“, unterbrach ich ihn. „Komm morgen früh vorbei und ich werde einen Vertrag vorbereitet haben. Du kannst die Verantwortung über die Produktion behalten, okay? Den langweiligen geschäftlichen Kram nehme ich dir ab.“ „Häh?“, machte Bezok und blinzelte. Er hatte einer Wolke von brennenden Moneten dabei zugesehen, wie sie auf das Dach seiner Hütte niedergingen. „Moment Mal, du meinst, du willst mein Geschäft leiten? Jetzt hör mal zu, Kleiner…“ „Bumm“, sagte ich. „Bumm?“, sagte Bezok und zuckte zurück. „Bumm.“ „Warum sagst du ‚Bumm‘?“ „Ich sage einfach gerne ‚Bumm‘“, flötete ich mit dieser gruseligen Unschuld, die nur Kindern gelingt. „Pass auf, komm morgen früh einfach vorbei. Dir wird nicht mal auffallen, dass ich das Ruder übernommen habe, bis du merkst, wie viel mehr Geld zu verdienst.“ Bezok war kein Feigling. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, all seine Rechnungen zu bezahlen. Und solche Leute sind immer Feuer und Flamme bei der Aussicht auf leicht und schnell verdiente Moneten. „Weißt du was, Kleiner? Warum nicht? Ich kann ja später immer noch aussteigen, oder?“ „Sicher, ich werde den Vertrag entsprechend aufsetzen“, sagte ich. Er würde lediglich sein Geschäft aufgeben, mir eine jährliche Verwaltungsgebühr zahlen und drei Mal wöchentlich in ein Bärenkostüm schlüpfen müssen, um für die neue Kollektion explodierender Kuscheltiere von Papa Werbung zu machen. Ich verließ Bezok, als er sich eine Leiter schnappte, um an die brennenden Moneten auf seinem Dach zu gelangen, und stolzierte heimwärts. Als mein Vater heim kam, war ich gerade beschäftigt, meinen ersten Vertrag aufzusetzen, in so kleiner Schrift, dass selbst eine Laus mit Brille sie nicht lesen hätte können. Verträge zu schreiben ist leicht, solange man sich darauf konzentriert, den Idioten, der ihn unterschreiben wird, hinters Licht zu führen, und solange man sich vergegenwärtigt, dass fast jeder glaubt, das Kleingedruckte müsse nur eben überflogen werden vor der Unterschrift, anstatt es lieber zehn Anwälten vorzulegen, vor Gericht anzufechten, es Wort für Wort auseinanderzunehmen und es schließlich in sicherer Umgebung zu vernichten. Papa scharrte mit den Füßen und räusperte sich. „Ich kann es besser“, sagte ich, bevor er anfangen konnte. Ich brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er von der Bombe gehört hatte. Er stammelte: „W-was?“ „Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich dein Geschäft besser führen könnte. Ich kann. Morgen früh werden wir Zugang zu Bezoks Bargeld haben, und das ist nur der Anfang. Allerdings musst du mir alles überschreiben.“ Er war eine lange Zeit still. Ich nutzte die Stille, um noch schnell ein paar Sätze niederzuschreiben. „Du kommst eindeutig nach deiner Mutter“, sagte er schließlich. „Okay, du hast eine Woche. Wenn wir bis dahin nicht genug Profit verbucht haben, um neues Dynamit kaufen zu können, wirst du es abarbeiten, einverstanden?“ Ja, er dachte, ich wäre zum Scheitern verurteilt und würde eine wertvolle Lektion lernen. Aber er ließ mich mit meinem neuen Keks und meiner Arbeit allein. Der Keks war beim dritten Entwurf schon eingetrocknet, und ich entschloss mich, ihn als Andenken zu behalten. Ich habe ihn noch immer. Als Papas Stichtag kam, hatte sich die Hälfte der Unternehmen im Viertel meinem Kupferstraßenkonglomerat angeschlossen. Ich war bereits ausgezogen, aber ich schickte ihm drei Kisten Dynamit, einen Schutzanzug und einen Bonus. Ja, Ihr habt Recht. Das war ein bisschen weichherzig. Aber denkt daran, ich war zehn, Schlaumeier. Ich habe meine erste Million Moneten verdient, da habt Ihr Euch gerade den Sklaz geholt, weil Ihr durch den Giftschlamm bei Garzak Weizenbrenners Bionahrungsmittelfabrik geschwommen seid. Außerdem war es mein Papa. Und ich bin gut zu Dingen, die mein sind. Geheimnis 2: Man ist entweder gnadenlos oder zahnlos. Es gibt keinen Mittelweg Die Jahre zogen ins Land. Ich werde Euch nicht mit einer detaillierten Aufzählung aller Geschäfte, die ich übernommen, gegründet, verkauft oder ruiniert habe, langweilen. Ich habe gewonnen, das ist alles, was zählt. Ich habe alles gewonnen, was ich haben wollte. Nicht durch Glück, oh nein. Glück existiert nicht. Glück ist was für Verlierer. Wenn du groß, schnell und hart genug auftrittst, um dir deinen Platz in der Welt zu erkämpfen, wird jeder andere sich verbiegen, nur um an deinem Erfolg teilzuhaben. Nun, fast jeder. Manchmal wird man auf einen anderen großen Spieler treffen. Und sie werden einen fällen wie einen heiligen Baum auf einem Grundstück der Venture Company, wenn man nicht schneller ist. Während des Zweiten Krieges war ich der aufgehende Stern Kezans. Präsident des riesigen Kupferstraßenkonglomerats, Berater des Tüftlerverbands, der große Goblin in der Handelskoalition und der zweitreichste Typ im Bilgewasserkartell. Handelsprinz Maldy hatte sich entschlossen, sich der Herausforderung zu stellen, und mir eine Einladung für das Geburtstagsfest seiner Tochter auf seinem Anwesen zu schicken. Der alte Goblin war so populär wie ein Stück Seife auf einem Piratenschiff. Handelsprinz Dampfdruck, munkelte man, wurde durch seinen angeblichen Exklusivvertrag mit der Horde steinreich. Maldy war der Ansicht, dass, wenn die Dinge für die Horde schlecht liefen, die Allianz sich als nächstes mit uns befassen würde. Er schränkte den Handel ziemlich ein und bestand darauf, dass Bilgewasser über ausreichend Vorräte und Geld verfügte, um eine finanzielle Blockade überstehen und die anderen Kartelle richtig alt aussehen lassen zu können. Ein feiner Zug, es gab nur ein Problem: Dem klassischen Goblin gefällt Vorsicht nicht. Vorsichtig ist langweilig. Die Moguln und Financiers von Bilgewasser entschieden, dass sie einen jüngeren, aggressiveren Handelsprinz auf Maldys Thron setzen wollten. Ratet mal, wen. Sechs Monate Planung waren dieser Nacht vorausgegangen, lange bevor Maldy die Einladung überhaupt abgeschickt hatte. Jede Eventualität war bedacht, in jede Hand war gespuckt worden. Sogar die anderen Handelsprinzen hatten ihr Einverständnis signalisiert, und sei es auch nur, weil sie sich über einen Neuling als Rivalen freuten. Der Erfolg war unausweichlich: Bis zum Morgengrauen würde ich der neue Handelsprinz sein. Ich schritt den Pfad zu Maldys Anwesen hinauf. Thissy Stahlnagel, meine persönliche Assistentin, rannte auf mich zu. Jahre später musste ich sie feuern, weil sie Attentäter angeheuert hatte, mich in meinem Pool zu erledigen. Sie war großartig. „Ich habe Maldys Schreibtisch aufgebrochen, Herr“, schnaufte sie. „Er… hat den Schlüssel unter einer Falkenstatuette versteckt. Ich habe seine Geheimdienstinformationen gefunden… über die Vorhaben der anderen Handelsprinzen.“ „Prima“, sagte ich. Maldy wurde also wirklich weich, wenn er Informationen dieser Art so einfach herumliegen ließ. „Was haben sie vor? Wir müssen gleichziehen, wenn wir wettbewerbsfähig sein wollen.“ Thissy wühlte in den Papieren. „Ausheben von Söldnerarmeen.“ „Nützlich. Schickt einen Korb voll Gold an die Südmeer-Freibeuter.“ „Metall oder Schokolade, Herr?“ „Schokolade. Sie werden so oder so hineinbeißen. Können denen also auch was schicken, was schmeckt. Was noch?“ „Parfüm.“ „Parfüm?“ „Handelsprinz Donais ist anscheinend sehr darauf versessen, Herr.“ „Okay. Lasst mich Euch etwas Zeit ersparen. Alles, was auf dieser Liste steht? Findet jemanden, der für mich arbeitet und sie abarbeitet. Und jetzt verschwindet. Ich habe auf einer Party zu erscheinen.“ Thissy nickte und machte sich davon. Ich kam drei Schritte näher an das Anwesen heran, als Quizvox, Direktor der Tüftlervereinigung, aus einem Busch gesprungen kam. „Ihr erinnert Euch an den Plan?“, zischte er. „Ich habe den Plan verfasst“, erwiderte ich, wobei ich mich zwingen musste, nicht mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Ich hatte ihn auf der großen Schwäche von Maldy aufgebaut: er liebte seine Tochter sehr. Als Handelsprinz kann man sich enge Familien- oder Freundschaftsbande nicht leisten; „Freund“ und „Feind“ hören sich nicht grundlos ähnlich an. Mein Vater war natürlich eine Ausnahme. Er hatte die Antriebskraft von nassem Holz. Abgesehen davon hatte jeder Goblin, der mich zu erpressen versucht hatte, indem er ihn entführte, herausgefunden, ob man in eine Kanone gestopft und sicher von Kezan in die Beutebucht geschossen werden konnte. „Vermasselt das hier nicht, Gallywix“, raunte Quizvox und kletterte zurück in seinen Busch. „Und werdet nicht Größenwahnsinnig. Ihr mögt Euch morgen Handelsprinz nennen, aber Ihr arbeitet für uns, verstanden?“ „Verstanden, Boss.“ In deinen Träumen, Idiot. Der Wächter am Rande der Tanzfläche winkte mich mit einem knappen Nicken durch. Ich hatte zwei Monate damit verbracht, Maldys Wächter mit meinen eigenen Söldnern zu ersetzen. Ich schlenderte weiter. Habt Ihr schon einmal erlebt, dass Euch auf einer Party jeder zujubelt? Nein? Kann ich nur wärmstens empfehlen. Einhundert Goblins versuchten, Augenkontakt aufzunehmen oder mir einen Drink zu spendieren. Ich ignorierte sie und griff eine Handvoll Hummerstrock von einem hingehaltenen Tablett. Ich hatte einen Job zu verrichten. Des Handelsprinzen Tochter, Nessa, hatte ich noch nie getroffen. Mein Spion hatte mir berichtet, dass sie sich für das Fest ein blaues Kleid und eine diamantene Haarspange in Form einer Libelle gekauft hatte. Er hatte noch gesagt, dass sie „atemberaubend“ aussehe. Ich habe ihn natürlich gefeuert. Als ich aber Nessa am anderen Ende der Party erblickte, wurde mir klar, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bei jemandem entschuldigen musste. Sie war so schön, dass man meinen konnte, sie würde dafür bezahlt. Haut von der Farbe der tiefen, grünen See, Augen so dunkel wie eine Smaragdmine zu Mitternacht. Der Glanz ihrer kohlschwarzen Haare ließ die Diamantspange billig wirken. Eine unsichtbare Hand zog mich wie an der Leine durch die Menge zu ihr hin. Ich war nicht aufzuhalten. Ich wusste tief in mir drin, dass ich die Kontrolle wiedererlangen musste; Plan A basierte darauf, dass ich sie von der Party fortlocken und der Entführungsbrigade übergeben konnte, damit Maldy ohne Kampf nachgeben würde. „Lust zu Tanzen?“, fragte ich und warf Plan A in den Mülleimer. „Warum nicht“, antwortete sie. Mir ging auf, dass sie mich auf meinem Weg zu ihr beobachtet hatte. Ausgezeichnet. „Nandirx hier langweilt mich zu Tode.“ Ich wirbelte sie von dem am Boden zerstörten, kleinen Banker davon, in die Mitte der Tanzfläche. Wir plauderten, während wir tanzten, aber ich könnte Euch nicht mehr sagen, worum es ging. Ich fühlte mich wie betrunken. Meine Ambitionen waren in großen Schwierigkeiten. Wenn ich mich gegen ihren Vater wendete, konnte ich meine Chancen bei ihr begraben, und ich kann Euch sagen, dass ihre Schönheit aus der Nähe noch weit überwältigender war. Ich musste cool bleiben. „Heiratet mich“, platze ich heraus. Sie schnaubte. „Ich kenne Euch kaum, Herr Gallywix“ „Das lässt sich ändern“, sagte ich. „Ich bin…“ „Präsident des riesigen Kupferstraßenkonglomerats, Berater des Tüftlerverbands, der große Goblin in der Handelskoalition und der zweitreichste Typ im Bilgewasserkartell“, vollendete sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie hatte meine Presseerklärung gelesen! „Aber ich kann Euch nicht heiraten“, fuhr sie fort. „Sicher, Ihr habt ein paar Mal Glück gehabt. Aber ich stehe auf skrupellose Goblins. Risikoträger.“ Für ein paar Sekunden war ich sprachlos. Allerdings bin ich nicht wirklich gut im sprachlos sein, weshalb ich mich davon erholte. Ich erzählte ihr von meinen Anfangstagen. Hielt ihr Zeitungsausschnitte hin über mysteriöse Feuer in Krankenhäusern und Erpressung von Waisenkindern. Gab Wegbeschreibungen zu den Leichen, die ich buchstäblich im Keller hatte. Und von da arbeitete ich mich zum richtig fiesen Kram vor. Sie hörte zu, wobei sie ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite legte. Ab und zu lächelte sie. Nachdem ich geendet hatte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und sagte: „Sieht aus wie ein guter Anfang.“ Was für eine Lady, was? Bis zu dem Moment habe ich mich tatsächlich schuldig gefühlt – ja, wirklich – wegen Plan B, aber plötzlich war ich mir sicher, dass das der Weg war, um sie für mich zu gewinnen. Sie wollte wirklich einen skrupellosen Goblin. Ich hatte praktisch ihren Segen. Ich hatte die Unruhe hinter mir nicht bemerkt, bis mir jemand mit einem Gehstock auf die Schulter klopfte. Ich drehte mich wütend um und blickte auf … uuups. „Ah, Ihr seid also derjenige, der meine Tochter in Beschlag nimmt, junger Gallywix“, sagte Handelsprinz Maldy und lehnte sich auf seinen dicken Gehstock. Seine Hand, schwer geschmückt mit dicken Goldringen, öffnete und schloss sich um den verdächtig nach Schwertgriff aussehenden Knauf. Stille senkte sich über die Gesellschaft. Diese Goblins hatten genug hochklassigen Verrat gesehen, um zu wissen, dass sich hier irgendwas anbahnte. „Wie schön, Euch endlich kennenzulernen. Und jetzt: Hände weg von der Ware.“ „Entschuldigt, Herr“, sagte ich, während ich mich von Nessa wegbewegte. „Danke. Ich habe gehört, dass meine Sicherheitsleute letzten Monat Eure Fälschereifabrik abgebrannt haben. Ich hoffe, das habt Ihr nicht persönlich genommen. Es hatte nur geschäftliche Gründe.“ „Bitte sagt nicht ‚nur‘, Herr“, erwiderte ich, grinsend. „Das klingt so nach Entschuldigung.“ Auf seinem runzeligen Gesicht machte sich ein weites, ledriges Grinsen breit. „Ich wusste, dass Ihr mir gefallt“, sagte er. „Amüsiert Ihr Euch auf der Feier meiner Tochter?“ „Ihre Feier?“, fragte ich, während ich den Wachen ein Signal gab. „Das ist nicht mehr ihre Feier. Das ist jetzt meine.“ „Was?“, blaffte Maldy mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen. „Von heute Abend an, genauer: bei Sonnenuntergang, gehört mir die Mehrheit Eurer Anteile in der Handelskoalition durch hundert Briefkastenfirmen und kleine Geschäfte. Ihr könnt es natürlich überprüfen, aber ich habe die Mitarbeiter Eurer Verwaltung gekauft, weshalb Ihr ihnen möglicherweise nicht trauen solltet. Außerdem gehören Eure Sicherheitsleute jetzt mir. Ich habe Euch das Land unter Eurem Haus geklaut. Und Ihr habt diese Ringe da aus einem von meinen Läden geliehen. Ihr seid erledigt, Maldy. Ihr seid erledigt und alle wissen es.“ Irgendwo in der Ferne quäkte ein Papagei. Maldys Gesicht nahm erst eine rote, dann eine violette Farbe an, während er sich nach einem Verbündeten umsah und dabei stattdessen meine Schläger erblickte, die sich wie ein Ring um uns schlossen. Ich hielt sie mit beiden Händen zurück. Um Nessa zu beeindrucken, bedurfte der nächste Teil etwas persönlichen Touchs. „Mein Seetransport“, knurrte er. „Die Hälfte meiner Flotte setzt in diesem Augenblick Segel für einen Waffentransport für die Allianz. Damit werde ich ein Vermögen verdienen und alles zurückkaufen.“ „Ich bin froh, dass Ihr das erwähnt“, sagte ich und zog eine Fernbedienung aus meiner Tasche. „Ich habe Euren Gästen eine kleine Showeinlage mitgebracht. Hier, drückt auf den Knopf.“ „Nein!“ „Was, mögt Ihr etwa keine Überraschungen? Habt Ihr etwa Angst? Ich dachte, Handelsprinzen sollten Mumm haben! Drückt auf den Knopf, Maldy!“ Mit gefletschten Zähnen wie ein alter Löwe, stocherte Maldy mit seinem Finger auf den großen roten Knopf. Unten im Hafen explodierten die Schiffe seiner Handelsflotte der Reihe nach – und in perfekter alphabetischer Abfolge – und gingen in tosenden Feuerbällen auf. Ich zwinkerte dem schockierten Maldy zu, riss ihm den Gehstock aus der Hand und zog daraus das Schwert hervor, von dem mein Späher mir berichtet hatte. Ich richtete es auf Nessa, ohne in ihre Richtung zu sehen. „Also. Ihr habt eine Stunde, um Kezan zu verlassen, bevor ich Eure Tochter hier auslüfte und Euch kopfüber in den Kajaro werfe“, sagte ich strahlend zu Maldy. Dann blickte ich Nessa an. „Ist das skrupellos, oder was?“ Oh. Ihr Gesicht war so bleich, ich konnte fast hindurchsehen. „Zu viel?“, fragte ich, blinzelnd. Sie stürmte vorwärts, an dem Schwert vorbei und verpasste mir eine Ohrfeige. Dann nahm sie ihren Vater bei den Schultern und führte ihn von der atemlosen Menge fort. Ich senkte die Klinge und hob zwei Hände und vier Finger zum symbolischen Goblinzeichen für den vollkommenen und totalen Sieg. Die Gäste … meine Gäste … brachen in tosenden Beifall aus und stürmten vorwärts, um mir auf den Rücken zu klopfen und Visitenkarten und Bestechungsgelder in meine Taschen zu stopfen. Ich sah keinem von ihnen in die Augen. Stattdessen blickte ich Nessa nach, wie sie ihren Vater außerhalb des Anwesens den Weg den Berg hinab führte. Geheimnis 3: Wenn Euer Rentenplan keinen Palast beinhaltet, dann macht Ihr was falsch Das war vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren. Vielleicht fragt Ihr Euch, ob ich irgendwas bedaure. Sicher, ich habe die Liebe meines Lebens ins Exil geschickt, zehn Minuten nachdem ich sie traf, und später dafür gesorgt, dass mein „Es-hat-nicht-sollen-sein“-Schwiegervater vollkommen zufällig und unbeabsichtigt den Tod fand. Alle, die ich jemals kannte, haben versucht, mich zu verraten und zu betrügen. Ich bin allein. HA! Ganz genau. Oh, nein, mein unendlicher Reichtum und meine Macht sind alles, was ich habe! Wie tragisch! Schickt mir Kondolenzgeld. Damit Ihr es nur wisst: Ich schicke Nessa jedes Jahr ein Bild von mir, wie ich mich mit meinem Vermögen amüsiere. Sie schickt mir im Gegenzug einfache Kisten, die mit Bomben verdrahtet sind. Wer hat jemals behauptet, dass Fernbeziehungen nicht funktionieren? Nach Jahren des Verfassens von Kleingedrucktem, verkrampft meine Hand sehr leicht, deshalb werde ich jetzt zum Ende kommen. Ihr kennt nun eine ganze Menge meiner Geheimnisse, aber macht Euch keine Illusionen. Ihr werdet mich niemals schlagen. Es hat noch keine Falle gegeben, die ich nicht zu meinen Gunsten hätte nutzen können. Selbst als dieser Goblin, dessen Namen ich nicht nennen werde, versucht hat, diesen Grobian von einem Orc namens Thrall auf mich anzusetzen, um mich umzubringen, ist es mir dennoch gelungen, wieder ganz oben anzukommen. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Habt Ihr meine neue Unterkunft gesehen? Einen Palast auf der Spitze eines Berges in Azshara? Meerblick? Granatengolfplatz? Geheimen Fuselkeller? Heißblütige Ladies, die sich im Pool aalen? Nein, natürlich habt Ihr das nicht. Verlierer sind auf meinem Grundstück nicht willkommen. Aber hey, ich mache mir nichts vor: ich weiß, dass ich nicht für immer leben werde. Habt Ihr in letzter Zeit mal aus dem Fenster geschaut? Dieser Planet sieht aus wie eine aufgeplatzte Eierschale. Azshara kann schon morgen unter Wasser stehen. Ihr habt mein Buch gekauft, was uns zu Kumpeln macht, richtig? Richtig. Also, sollte der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten, dass Ihr länger lebt als ich, dann gibt es nur eins, was Ihr tun müsst, um das Volk der Goblins zu übernehmen. Gewinnen. Das ist wirklich alles. Ich habe Euch gesagt, dass Ihr festhalten müsst, was Euch gehört, dass Ihr skrupellos sein müsst und einen Palast braucht, in dem Ihr skrupellos sein könnt. Wenn Ihr aber ich sein wollt, Kindchen, dann müsst Ihr alles als etwas betrachten, was Ihr Euch nehmen könnt. Und Ihr müsst alles (aber auch wirklich alles) tun, um es Euch unter den Nagel zu reißen. Also, raus mit Euch und gewinnt. Haut Eure Freunde und Eure Familie übers Ohr, nutzt die Leute aus, die Euch vertrauen, und klaut Euch eine nette Anfängervilla zusammen. Und macht fetten Profit. „Aber wie werde ich reich, Handelsprinz Gallywix?“ Gute Frage, Kumpel. Unglücklicherweise gehört das in ein komplett anderes Buch und, wie Euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, habe ich nicht die Gewohnheit, irgendwas umsonst rauszugeben. Ich sage Euch was. Fangt einfach damit an, mir Geld, Juwelen, frittierte Delikatessen und exotische Tiere in mein Lustschloss zu schicken. Wenn ich beschließe, dass Ihr mir genug gezahlt habt, dann schicke ich Euch ein Exemplar von „Reich werden nach Art von Gallywix“. Und Ihr habt meine persönliche Garantie, dass sich in dem Buch keinerlei halbgarer Nepp findet*. Ich freue mich darauf, Geschäfte mit Euch zu machen, Kamerad. *Die Bedeutung von „Nepp“, nachfolgend „das Wort“, wird vollständig durch den Handelsprinzen Gallywix definiert. Jeder Versuch, der Definition des Wortes auf den Grund zu gehen, führt zu rechtlichen Schritten. Jeder Versuch, das Wort zu definieren führt zu rechtlichen Schritten. Alle Beschwerden über diesen Band oder die Rezepte für Murlocflossensuppe, Murlocaugensuppe, Murlocschuppensuppe oder Murloc-„Frag einfach nicht“-Suppe in den folgenden siebenundzwanzig Bänden führt zu rechtlichen Schritten. Alle rechtlichen Schritte führen zu vernichtenden rechtlichen Schritten. Legt Euch nicht mit mir an, Kumpel. Ich habe eine Skorpidgrube und Ihr nicht. Kategorie:Geschichten der Anführer